Messengers
Messengers are characters in The Messenger. They are brave adventurers with strong enough wills to carry the scroll, and they originate from many time periods. Every curse cycle has its champion that joins the Order of the Blue Robes after passing on the scroll to the next Messenger. Main Story Ninja The playable protagonist of The Messenger, Ninja is given the role of The Messenger after the scroll is passed on to him from The Bowman. The Bowman directs Ninja to deliver the scroll to the top of Glacial Peak, kicking off the start of Ninja's grand adventure. After defeating Barma'thazël, Ninja rides Manfred to 16-bit Ninja Village, and he saves the village from the demon invasion, unknowingly assuming the role of 16-bit Ninja Village's Western Hero. Ninja then passes on the scroll to Soldier and is teleported to the shop. The Shopkeeper then directs Ninja to open the cabinet and to put on a blue robe. Ninja does so and temporarily joins the Order of the Blue Robes, acting as Soldier's shopkeeper. However, Soldier dies, and Ninja resumes his role as The Messenger once again. The scroll is infused with a new power, giving Ninja the ability to see time rifts that allow him to traverse back and forth between the past and the future. The Bowman The Bowman acts as the Western Hero of 8-bit Ninja Village, saving Ninja's home from the demon invasion. The Bowman is teleported away after he passes on the scroll to Ninja, and his role as The Messenger ends. Monk Before the events of the game, Monk was once a promising Messenger. One of her accomplishments was restoring Rivière Turquoise by driving out the demons and bringing in the Butterfly Matriarch. Unlike Ninja, Monk's power was to travel from the future to the past. Unfortunately, Monk's quest came to a tragic end when she and Quillble were cursed by the Primal Fear in Quillshroom Marsh. She is later cured by Ninja's Magic Firefly and assists Ninja on his adventure. Soldier Soldier is given the role of The Messenger after the scroll is passed on to him from Ninja. Ninja directs Soldier to take the scroll to the top of the highest mountain, kicking off the start of Soldier's short-lived adventure. Soldier dies but is not revived in time by Quarble, so Ninja resumes his role as The Messenger once again. Cowboy Cowboy is seen during a post-credits cutscene, listening to The Shopkeeper finish a story detailing the events of The Messenger. He asks for another story, which prompts another tale from her. It's known that Cowboy is a Messenger due to the fact that he wields a scroll on his back. Order of the Blue Robes The Order of the Blue Robes is an organization of retired Messengers. They once carried the scroll at some point before joining the Order. The Shopkeeper, The Prophet, The Artificer, and The Iron Hood are the surviving members of the Order. The ARG confirmed that The Shopkeeper was the first of the Blue Robes Order, and also the first Messenger.https://the-messenger.fandom.com/wiki/ARG/November_2018-February_2019#January_8.2C_2019; https://the-messenger.fandom.com/wiki/ARG/November_2018-February_2019#January_9.2C_2019 Gallery EndingCutsceneFrame18-19.png|Music Box cutscene, depicting various Messengers. NewPlayer_8_0.png|Ninja, the current Messenger. player_idle_16_0 and player_idle_16_8.png|Ninja after traveling 500 years into the future. The Bowman.png|The Bowman, a Messenger who acted out the role of the Western Hero for 8-bit Ninja Village. TowerOfTime_8_BackAsset14.png|The Bowman's Tower of Time statue. QueenOfQuills8 Idle_2_Cured.png|Monk, who was a Messenger before the events of the game. TowerOfTime_8_BackAsset04.png|Monk's Tower of Time statue, where she's depicted wielding the scroll. Future Messenger_16_4.png|Soldier, the Messenger directly after Ninja. CowBoy8.png|Cowboy, a Messenger seen after the credits roll. TowerOfTime_8_BackAsset05.png|The Iron Hood's Tower of Time statue, where he's depicted wielding the scroll. References ru:Гонцы Category:Characters